You and I
by gl22
Summary: The war was over five years ago. Naruto is now twenty-two, Hokage, and married to Hinata. Naruto is so happy with his life right now, he wouldn't change a thing for the world. Read and find out how NaruHina started, and why he is so happy. ONE-SHOT; WARNING: Spoilers to EP330!


**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: SPOILERS TO EPISODE 330! Possibly the manga too. Read at your own risk~ Also, NO ONE DIED in the fic. I just cant bear the thought of the people who died dying :(**

* * *

"Hinata-chaaan!" yelled an obnoxious blonde haired man.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" answered Hinata as she walked inside the office and stood in front of his desk.

"Mhp," pouted the Hokage, "You don't have to call me that. I'd prefer Naruto-kun or Naru-kun or my best one, Naruto-koi."

Hinata smiled, "Yes, Naruto-koi?"

"Hina-hime, I'm so happy," said Naruto as he directed her to come to him.

Hinata sat on his lap and smiled as she felt Naruto's hand on her belly.

Naruto grinned, "I can't wait for our child to be born. I'm so happy! I'm going to be a father! And best of all, you're the mother."

"Me too, my love."

* * *

Everyone of Naruto's generation were now twenty-two/ twenty-three. The Fourth Great Ninja War ended five years ago. Naruto and Hinata were now married for two years and expecting their first child. They were the first of their friends to get married.

Sasuke had come back after the war. Since he helped the allied forces to victory, he had little punishment. He was now married to Sakura for a year and they already have a son while expecting another one.

Sai and Ino were now dating for a few years. At first, it started as a little admiration from Sai to Ino. Then he started to talk to her more and follow her. Soon later, he started getting inspired by her, so he drew her. One day, Ino went over to his place. She happened to see the picture he drew of her and was amazed. Sai blushed furiously as he looked at his crush while she was looking at a picture of herself. Ino looked over at him and smiled. She teased him, while blushing, for a while about the picture until Sai told her he liked her. He then asked her for a date and she replied with a yes.

Chouji was seeing Ayame. It started two years ago when Chouji went to Ichirakus to eat. He was the only one in the restaurant at the moment and saw Ayame looking depressed. He ordered five bowls of miso ramen and watched her make it. As she handed him his first bowl, he kept an eye on her while slurping the noodles. He then asked if she was alright. She replied that her boyfriend of a year broke up with her for another girl. Chouji offered her his attention and she accepted. After they finished talking Chouji left, even though he finished his five bowls an hour before. Since then, he came in everyday to keep her company and talk with her. Before they knew it, they fell in love.

Kiba was dating a teacher from the academy. Kiba was a teacher there too, along with Akamaru. One day, he took Akamaru out for a walk during break. They went to a garden where rarely anyone goes and then he saw her. She was watering the flowers while her hair was flowing away from her because of the wind. Kiba went to talk with her. He found out that her class was just a couple of doors down from his. They talked a little about themselves that day. The next day during class, Kiba excused himself to go use the "bathroom". He actually went to peek in her class, but of course being a ninja, she caught him. From then on, they had lunch together at the garden. Two years later, he finally asked her out.

Shino was with no one, though he is talking with a girl who loves bugs as much as him. They met at a bug convention in Whirlpool when he was nineteen. She lived in Suna while he lived in Konoha. Whenever he had missions to Suna, he would always excuse himself to hang out with his "friend". Kiba and Hinata didnt mind, of course. At that time, they were still a three man team. Now, they do mostly solo missions but sometimes they would do team missions. When he didnt have missions in Suna, they contacted eachother by writing to eachother. Every week, they would have atleast sent ten letters to eachother. It has been going on for a few years, and even now at twenty-two, they still send letters. His next mission to Suna is in two days, and he is planning on asking her out.

Neji and Tenten were dating for two years. Truth was, they have liked eachother long before the war started. Neji finally had the guts to confess, but to his disappointment, the war started. During the war, he constantly prayed for her safety. When the war finally ended, they all helped rebuilt the village and others too. Finally, he got the chance to ask her out two years ago.

Lee owned a dojo and there is a woman who comes by daily. Lee built his dojo with Gai and the rest of Konoha Twelve after the war. After it was built, a woman their age came to train from him. Lee happily accepted this new challenger with fire in his eyes. His first ever customer. They have trained together throughout the years and know eachother like the back of their hand.

Shikamaru married Temari last month. They have started dating two years after the war. They met up from time to time until Shikamaru bought his own house two years after they were together. He asked Temari to live with him and she happily complied. A year and a few months after living together, they finally tied the knot.

Gaara is married to Matsuri for a year and a half. Matsuri had been attracted to Gaara every since they were still younger. **(A/N: The last battle they fought at the end of Naruto.)** She simply thought of it as a crush until two and a half years later, when she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with the current Kazekage. She admired him from afar, but little did she know, Gaara was a little attracted in her too. During the war when he saw her almost get killed, he went berserk. Finally, a few months after the war he asked her out.

Kankuro is dating a Sand shinobi for two months. They met two years ago while they were almost done reconstructing Suna. He saw her carrying alot of heavy wood so he helped her out. Everyday it was always the same... him helping her out with alot wood. A little something inside him was happy though, that he got the pleasure to help her out. Everyday while walking and carrying wood, they talked about themselves. Two months ago, Kankuro finally asked her if she held the same feelings that he had for her. She admitted that she did and he asked her out.

* * *

Naruto was appointed the title of Rokudaime Hokage at the age of nineteen. At that time, he was already dating Hinata for two years.

Hinata was happy for him and proud of him. He had finally reached the stars and got his dream.

While Tsunade was introducing Naruto as the next Hokage, Hinata was standing alongside him because Naruto asked her to.

When it was Naruto's speech time, he gave a short, simple, loving speech.

"When I was younger," started Naruto, "I was hated by everyone and I didn't know why. I was always lonely and looked down upon. I finally understood why after I started the academy. I had a monster inside of me. But he wasn't a monster, his name was Kuruma, the Kyuubi."

"**Thank you, brat**," said Kuruma.

Naruto mentally welcomed him, he then looked at Hinata and held her hand, "I slowly started getting appreciated and respected one by one by my wonderful friends and people while on missions. Little did I know there was someone who had always been there for me, with me, and by me; always encouraging me, rooting for me," Naruto smiled at her and wiped her tears, he then looked over to the villagers, "Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She is the reason I'm able to come this far. She saved me so many times that its not cool. I'm the man, I'm supposed to save her. She doesn't believe it, but she is truly strong and beautiful." Naruto turned to kiss her cheek, "Thank you, Hina-hime for always being by my side. I love you," he then turn to the cheering crowed, "Everyone of Konoha! I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! I am now the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha." The whole crowed cheered again.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she thought back to that time. Naruto smiled as he saw her angelic face. He then wrapped his arms around her waist loosely, since he didn't want to hurt their child.

"What are you thinking about hime?" asked Naruto.

"About when you became Hokage and gave your speech."

"I meant every word about you," said Naruto as he kissed her neck.

Hinata smiled, "I know." She then blushed.

"What?" asked Naruto teasingly.

"N-nothing!"

Naruto grinned, "Awh, c'mon hime. We've been together for so long that I can read you like a book. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Hinata blushed, "S-something I said to myself during the war..."

Naruto looked at her with an even more interested face. He then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Its embarrassing.."

"Hime, theres nothing to be embarrassed about. We're married. I want to know everything about you, like how you know me."

Hinata sighed, "You're right," she said, "o-okay... Well while our unit was coming to the front lines, I said to myself 'Naruto-kun, i've run and run after you my whole life. And I'm still running after you. But when this war is over, I'm going to stop running. I'll stand with you, I'll hold your hand, and I'll walk by your side. So please wait for me.'" Hinata finished with a deep red blush.

Naruto chuckled, "So thats why after the war you came up to me and kissed me!"

Hinata blushed and hit him softly on his arm that was wrapped around her.

"But i'm glad," said Naruto as he smiled, "because that was what started you and I."

"Me too," said Hinata with a smile.

"I'm also glad didn't have to be the one that kissed first; I was a coward," whispered Naruto softly so only he can hear.

"What did you say?" asked Hinata.

Naruto smiled, "Nothing. I love you, Hinata-tenshi."

"I love you too, Naru-koi."

Naruto and Hinata sat together in his office for a while longer, just enjoying eachother's company and talking about what was happening around them and plans for their child.

While they were sitting, Naruto thought back to the war and what Hinata did. Truth was that he had been thinking about asking her out, but was scared of rejection. He was very happy when she kissed him, and that made him get the courage to ask her out.

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, sighed happily, and rubbed Hinata's stomach. He wouldn't change anything for the world.

* * *

**A/N: Episode 330 was awesome! Naruto's singing! And Hinata's speech WAS SOO KAWAII! So much moe! Also if you noticed, I used what Hinata said in the episode :)**


End file.
